Lk 24/kjv
: }|1| 24:1 Now upon the first day of the week, very early in the morning, they came unto the sepulchre, bringing the spices which they had prepared, and certain others with them. }} : }|2| 24:2 And they found the stone rolled away from the sepulchre. }} : }|3| 24:3 And they entered in, and found not the body of the Lord Jesus. }} : }|4| 24:4 And it came to pass, as they were much perplexed thereabout, behold, two men stood by them in shining garments: }} : }|5| 24:5 And as they were afraid, and bowed down their faces to the earth, they said unto them, Why seek ye the living among the dead? }} : }|6| 24:6 He is not here, but is risen: remember how he spake unto you when he was yet in Galilee, }} : }|7| 24:7 Saying, The Son of man must be delivered into the hands of sinful men, and be crucified, and the third day rise again. }} : }|8| 24:8 And they remembered his words, }} : }|9| 24:9 And returned from the sepulchre, and told all these things unto the eleven, and to all the rest. }} : }|10| 24:10 It was Mary Magdalene, and Joanna, and Mary the mother of James, and other women that were with them, which told these things unto the apostles. }} : }|11| 24:11 And their words seemed to them as idle tales, and they believed them not. }} : }|12| 24:12 Then arose Peter, and ran unto the sepulchre; and stooping down, he beheld the linen clothes laid by themselves, and departed, wondering in himself at that which was come to pass. }} : }|13| 24:13 And, behold, two of them went that same day to a village called Emmaus, which was from Jerusalem about threescore furlongs. }} : }|14| 24:14 And they talked together of all these things which had happened. }} : }|15| 24:15 And it came to pass, that, while they communed together and reasoned, Jesus himself drew near, and went with them. }} : }|16| 24:16 But their eyes were holden that they should not know him. }} : }|17| 24:17 And he said unto them, What manner of communications are these that ye have one to another, as ye walk, and are sad? }} : }|18| 24:18 And the one of them, whose name was Cleopas, answering said unto him, Art thou only a stranger in Jerusalem, and hast not known the things which are come to pass there in these days? }} : }|19| 24:19 And he said unto them, What things? And they said unto him, Concerning Jesus of Nazareth, which was a prophet mighty in deed and word before God and all the people: }} : }|20| 24:20 And how the chief priests and our rulers delivered him to be condemned to death, and have crucified him. }} : }|21| 24:21 But we trusted that it had been he which should have redeemed Israel: and beside all this, to day is the third day since these things were done. }} : }|22| 24:22 Yea, and certain women also of our company made us astonished, which were early at the sepulchre; }} : }|23| 24:23 And when they found not his body, they came, saying, that they had also seen a vision of angels, which said that he was alive. }} : }|24| 24:24 And certain of them which were with us went to the sepulchre, and found it even so as the women had said: but him they saw not. }} : }|25| 24:25 Then he said unto them, O fools, and slow of heart to believe all that the prophets have spoken: }} : }|26| 24:26 Ought not Christ to have suffered these things, and to enter into his glory? }} : }|27| 24:27 And beginning at Moses and all the prophets, he expounded unto them in all the scriptures the things concerning himself. }} : }|28| 24:28 And they drew nigh unto the village, whither they went: and he made as though he would have gone further. }} : }|29| 24:29 But they constrained him, saying, Abide with us: for it is toward evening, and the day is far spent. And he went in to tarry with them. }} : }|30| 24:30 And it came to pass, as he sat at meat with them, he took bread, and blessed it, and brake, and gave to them. }} : }|31| 24:31 And their eyes were opened, and they knew him; and he vanished out of their sight. }} : }|32| 24:32 And they said one to another, Did not our heart burn within us, while he talked with us by the way, and while he opened to us the scriptures? }} : }|33| 24:33 And they rose up the same hour, and returned to Jerusalem, and found the eleven gathered together, and them that were with them, }} : }|34| 24:34 Saying, The Lord is risen indeed, and hath appeared to Simon. }} : }|35| 24:35 And they told what things were done in the way, and how he was known of them in breaking of bread. }} : }|36| 24:36 And as they thus spake, Jesus himself stood in the midst of them, and saith unto them, Peace be unto you. }} : }|37| 24:37 But they were terrified and affrighted, and supposed that they had seen a spirit. }} : }|38| 24:38 And he said unto them, Why are ye troubled? and why do thoughts arise in your hearts? }} : }|39| 24:39 Behold my hands and my feet, that it is I myself: handle me, and see; for a spirit hath not flesh and bones, as ye see me have. }} : }|40| 24:40 And when he had thus spoken, he shewed them his hands and his feet. }} : }|41| 24:41 And while they yet believed not for joy, and wondered, he said unto them, Have ye here any meat? }} : }|42| 24:42 And they gave him a piece of a broiled fish, and of an honeycomb. }} : }|43| 24:43 And he took it, and did eat before them. }} : }|44| 24:44 And he said unto them, These are the words which I spake unto you, while I was yet with you, that all things must be fulfilled, which were written in the law of Moses, and in the prophets, and in the psalms, concerning me. }} : }|45| 24:45 Then opened he their understanding, that they might understand the scriptures, }} : }|46| 24:46 And said unto them, Thus it is written, and thus it behoved Christ to suffer, and to rise from the dead the third day: }} : }|47| 24:47 And that repentance and remission of sins should be preached in his name among all nations, beginning at Jerusalem. }} : }|48| 24:48 And ye are witnesses of these things. }} : }|49| 24:49 And, behold, I send the promise of my Father upon you: but tarry ye in the city of Jerusalem, until ye be endued with power from on high. }} : }|50| 24:50 And he led them out as far as to Bethany, and he lifted up his hands, and blessed them. }} : }|51| 24:51 And it came to pass, while he blessed them, he was parted from them, and carried up into heaven. }} : }|52| 24:52 And they worshipped him, and returned to Jerusalem with great joy: }} : }|53| 24:53 And were continually in the temple, praising and blessing God. Amen. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *